The Devil's Angel
by ZOMBIEASSASSINNINJA
Summary: There are two sides to every story. Good and bad they both come together and plea their case. So what if there was a girl who was Heaven's and Hell's unbiased opinion. What if she chose a side that messed up the balance, good over evil or evil over good. Dean or the angel she loved first? I know this summary kinda sucks, but bare with me. Dean/OC Castiel/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- New story time! I am getting ready to be shelling out some new stories because sadly my older stories are coming to an end... :( But with death of old comes new so I hope you enjoy these stories as much as you did the last! Be on the look out for some Supernatural, TMNT, Avengers, and maybe a prequel to The hawk and the moon! So Here is this story for you Supernatural fans! I do not own anything.**

* * *

Fast cars, alcohol, cigarettes, sin in general that's what I live for. I wouldn't say I go around looking for it constantly like a drug, but I do enjoy it. The sweet smell of lust and envy burn like smoke from a fire in every direction I walk. I felt something stare at me from the corner of my eye so I turned to inspect it. The dark charcoal walls were silent besides for the beating of my heart. I rubbed off the uneasy feelings and continued down the dark, creaking corridor. Another smell besides that of sin filled my nose, metallic sickly blood.

"That's different." I crouched down and wiped my hand across the floor. When I picked it up I saw a reddish brown streak staining my hand. I pressed a finger to the tip of my tongue before spitting it out and making a face. The coppery taste of the substance concluded my suspicions that was in fact blood, but from who or what?

"Very different indeed." I whispered while wiping off the blood on my navy jeans. I heard small padded feet scurry behind me in a animal like fashion. I quickly turned around with my flash light pointed in the sounds direction. A dark shadow flashed across the ground and I slowly walked toward it. Down the hallway I found it opened up into a much larger room. It had tool racks and bookshelves on the surrounding walls with various assortments of different peculiar items. I stood their for a minute but heard the same scurrying feet. I whipped around before seeing a rat the size of a cat sneak attacked my face.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I let out a shriek before running around and throwing the rat off. I pulled out my pistol from the back of my jeans and shot at the creature.

"Take that stupid little bastard!" The rat was nothing more then a ragged out carcass when I finished firing. I put the gun away in the waistband of jeans and noticed something on my hands. I tried walking to a mirror on the wall but found myself running into a wall. The feeling of a thousand hot pins began to dance on my skin as I scrambled to figure out what was happening. I kicked up some dust from the wooden floorboards of the room and noticed white paint on the ground. Uncovering more of the paint I discovered what I was standing on.

"A freaking devils trap! Come on!" Knowing now I was going to be there for a while I sat down on the ground thinking about a way of escape. A pipe sat a little to the right of circle and I thought if there was any hope of escape it was it. I concentrated on a loose bolt for the better half of five minutes before a single steady drip drop of water trickled onto the painted circle. My legs were criss crossed like a school child's as I watched the steady fall of drops.

"I'm going to die in here!" I yelled to the unseen presence in the sky. The thousand pin pain began to feel more like fire ants stinging me. I peeled off my leather jacket trying to find relief from the fire, but only saw more deep searing marks.

"Please someone?" Breathing heavily I curled up in the devils trap and just watched as the steady rhythm hypnotized me. I closed my eyes to steady drip drops and fire on my skin.

A immeasurable amount of time had past when I opened my eyes. The water had quit dripping, but the devils trap was still sealed.

"Shit." Rubbing my eyes I looked around and saw everything was how it was when I closed my eyes. I tried making the water start dripping again, but it was all tapped out. I pinched the bridge of my nose and decided to accept my fate of a long eternity trapped in the dark, dank warehouse. Tapping my fingers on the wood I pondering how many was I could try and kill myself I heard someone rustling around down the hall. I stayed quiet hoping whoever or whatever it was would leave.

"I will check over here Dean."

"Damn." I whispered before I saw young man enter the room with a gun in his hands. He had semi-long brown hair and was quite a bit taller then me. He had hazel green eyes and a very unique smell. Most people I meet smell of the everyday grime of human life. Envy, guilt, lust, all the human emotions and desires giving them a certain smell. He on the other hand smelt of something far more closer to home. I took this as a sign maybe he would help me.

"Dean, I got something here!" He shifted his gun toward me and didn't step any closer.

"I'm coming Sammy." Another voice called, I panicked and backed away from him.

"Let me out... uh Sam, that's your name right?" I said getting up in the circle.

"Don't talk to him demon bitch." Said that same strong, harsh voice Sam was talking to.

"Who are you calling a demon bitch?" I lashed back to the new man. He smelled of booze, blood, and all the different types sin mixed with something else. Something powerful and bright almost like heaven. He pulled out a knife that I seemed familiar, but when he came after me with it I freaked out.

"Sam!" I called but it was to late and I felt the cold steel hit my hot flesh. Between the knife and my skin being already on fire I couldn't bear it. This Dean character stepped in the wet paint and gave me the chance of escape. I grabbed the knife and used my strength to wrench it out. I tried to run, but Dean grabbed my arm and I fell out of the circle with a large thud.

"Dean wait!" Sam called out, but I had finally felt the fire on my skin subside and now I was ready to fight. Sam was the one who came to my side first and felt my fury. I turned over and used my power to blind both him and Dean before making my escape.

"Freaking flashed bombed us!"

"There she is!" I ran through warehouse then out onto the asphalt street. Running down the alleyway I slipt and fell, but wasted no time getting up because I could hear the heavy footsteps of Sam and Dean behind me. I zipped by a corner my heart racing as I watched them run past to look for me. My gut wrenched as I tried to catch my breath and calm down. My fingers searched across my belly till I felt the deep gash left by the knife. I raised my hand and saw sickly blackish red fluid on my fingers. Usually a flesh wound like this would have healed by itself, but for some reason it wasn't healing.

"Why me?" I whispered as tears fell down my face and I sinked down to the ground. I took off my jacket then my ripped a piece of my tank top off trying to wipe the blood away. Every time I touched it the pain of a hot spike shot my body and I would stop to wince.

"Here let me help." I heard a flapping of wings then a voice. I reached for my gun, but found out I dropped it when Dean pushed me to the ground. The voices owner moved toward me. His blue eyes and trench coat covered up the true form I knew.

"No, I dont need any help not from your kind."

"Anasitriel, I only want to fix your wound." He put his hand on the gash and I swatted it away.

"It's Ana."

"I knew someone by that name." He put his hand on my cut and I began to squirm uncontrollably until he finished healing me. I brushed his hand off and stood up wobbling before almost falling flat on my face. He grabbed me and let me lean against his chest. Hearing the steady beat of his heart gave me comfort, but his smell and touch put me on edge. I pushed away my eyes filled with anger.

"Thank you Castiel." Turning on my heel I rushed to leave but he caught my sleeve.

"We could use you Anasitriel." His blue eyes stared deep into my soul and I felt his angelic power burn through his hand on my skin.

"Brother if heaven really needed me they wouldn't have kicked me out and fed me to the wolves. They just used me, just like they are going to use countless others. Now when the end is upon us not me or any when else they screwed over is going to give a damn." I shrugged off his hand before pulling up my leather jackets collar. Even though I couldn't see him I knew those blue eyes burned holes in my back so I called one last thing to him.

"Thanks for remembering my name Castiel, at least one of the angels care enough not to forget."

* * *

"You find her yet Sam?" Dean called to his brother while looking around an alleyway. Sam walked to his brother wiping sweat from his forehead and shook his head.

"Damn."

"I still can't believe she's not dead." Dean said staring at the knife in his hand. He put the knife back in the waist band of his pants before heading off with Sam to the Impala. After a short drive to get a bite to eat and go back to the motel Dean sat staring at the knife that was still stained a sickly black color from the woman's blood. Sam was on his laptop looking for anything that might explain how come the demon survived the knife.

"There's nothing on here about any other creatures being stuck in devil's traps."

"So all we know is some super powered demon is running loose." Dean said irritated and got up to get another beer.

"Maybe you should call Cas."

"It's worth a try." Dean put his hands together before separating them and looking up to the roof of the small motel room.

"Castiel, it's me Dean and I have a question about some super powered demon." Dean stopped when he heard a rustling of wings behind him.

"What do you mean super powered?" Castiel said tilting his head in confusion.

"I mean I ganked the bitch with ruby's knife and she lived." Dean said after picking up the knife then throwing it back on the bed.

"When?"

"After investigating that warehouse for the other hunters. She was stuck in the devils trap, but when Dean stabbed her she rolled it off and ran." Sam said recalling everything that happened earlier.

"What did this demon look like?"

"She had black and blonde hair, a little shorter then me, average body build." Dean said trying to recall every little detail of her. There was one thing he didn't say that he couldn't quite put his finger on. A small detail any normal person might forget if they were not paying enough attention, but he was a hunter and his life depended on noticing the little details. "She had weird eyes, they didn't match one was blue the other a was like a amber and gold, like fire."

"Oh." Was all Castiel replied. His eyes wandered down to the ground as he began to think of the woman he helped. He knew the Winchester brothers were the ones who had hurt her, but decided not giver her that information. Neither did he want the Winchesters to know who she was, it was better for both parties that they didn't get mixed up.

"That's it, oh?" Dean said looking at his stoic friend. Cas looked up from the ground and answered his friend in a very flat tone.

"I will investigate it, when I find anything I will tell you immediately." With a rustling sound of wings he was gone leaving a very confused Sam and Dean.

"I guess that's it. We can move on to the next case I guess."

"Where?"

"Alliance, Nebraska."

* * *

I checked into a cheap motel room after my run in with those crazy hunters and Castiel. I stripped off my leather jacket and ruined tank top before heading to the bathroom. I slipped off the rest of my clothes and took a cold shower to scrub off any remaining blood. I finished and wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way to the bed. A small piece of paper that I didn't notice before caught my eye and I went to inspect it. It had only two words on it that I read aloud.

"Alliance, Nebraska?"

* * *

**Authors note- How did you like that story? Tell me your comments and reviews and don't forget to alert! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note- First and foremost... A BIG thank you to IAmTheDragonEmpress! I am seeing a lot of your wonderful reviews in my stories an it makes me so happy! So thank you to you, I should bake you a cookie! But also thank you to everyone who favorited this story or alerted on it, I LOVE YO FACES! But on a totally random note My mom fell off the roof into the bushes putting up Christmas lights... Shes okay though thank goodness. Anyway IAmTheDragonEmpress you brought a very good point and I am sorry for everyone one who read this and was like "Sam Is supposed to be a heartless demon killer! You made him soft STONE HER!" No I am just kidding, this story starts after the episode 5 of season 5 and I kinda forgot everything that has happened so far so I will try to fix any OOCness that the brothers or any character might have. Just if you are reading this and see something OOC please leave a comment. I will try to refresh on my supernatural, please bare with me! Anyway on with the show, I do not own anything Supernatural.**

* * *

Walking through a crowd you notice certain subtleties among the people. Like maybe a man staring at another woman's ass or a little kid picking his nose. But there are some things that even the most keen eye cannot pick up. I tend to look at these aspects of people. Say for instance the old woman looking at candles in a shop window. Some people might say she is probably a nice grandmother to someone, but I see something completely different. I see a haggard old witch with black tangled hair. Even the kind librarian man sitting on the steps of a café. Instead I see a horrid red and black mass that smelled of death and envy, a demon. Sometimes walking among the people I wonder what they see when they see me.

"One paper please." I said handing the money to the cashier. He took the bills as I walked to go get some coffee. I flipped through paper and saw nothing of my kind of interest.

"Just boring pointless people of Alliance, Nebraska doing boring pointless things." I sighed and threw the paper in the trash unaware I had just angered one of the towns folk in line in front of me. He turned in stupid fashion obviously puffing himself to intimidate me.

"Well maybe you should move."

"Maybe you can mind your own business deliverance." I said in a nonchalant manner as he just got even more angered. I smiled slyly waiting for his reply.

"What did you say!"

"Did you not hear me leather face? I said mind your own damn business! Do they not teach you manners in that backwoods farm or what?" He was already passed the point of no return and went to hit me. I moved out of the way and caught his hand. He looked at me in surprise as I took that chance to snap three of his fingers. People still in shock that a fight had even broken out I let go of the mans hand and pointed at someone in the crowd out.

"You sir call a ambulance this man has seemed to broken his fingers!" The man I pointed out came out of shock and stumbled with his phone. I walked passed back woods and took a cup of coffee from the counter before making my way out. But before I left I patted the man who know sat on the ground holding his hand on the back and told him a special good bye.

"Say hi to your mama/sister for me!" With that I made my way back to the hotel without incident. I decided with no luck with the paper I would try the police station. So with my best undercover disguise of fake glasses and a little make up I headed down to the station.

* * *

"Agents Page and Plant FBI." Dean said as he and Sam displayed their fake ID's to the coroner.

"Agents what brings you by?" The man replied.

"We need to see Amber Grier's body." Sam replied putting away his ID.

"What for?" After explaining the coroner showed them the body of the young girl. She had apparently scratched her skin away on the side of her head and reached the skull. Knowing this was not normal Dean and Sam took it immediately. When they left the coroner's office Sam went to go look at some recent police reports.

* * *

Before walking into the station I took in a deep breath and got my best super smile I could muster. But something black and shiny caught my eye in the station parking lot. A 1967 Chevy Impala in perfect condition. My eyes melted as I took in the beauty before me. One thing I can appreciate was old cars. I have been around a long time and through the ages the cool muscle cars always had my heart. That's why you saw my black 1969 Chevy Camaro by my side. I pulled my self in and said a goodbye to the car and walked into the busy work office. People with mugs of coffee and suits were all either sitting at desks or chatting away with other officers. One thing stood out to me though. I very familiar smell I couldn't quite remember a face to. An Alcohol, leathery, holy water and gun powdered smell.

"Hi my name is Abby Smith i'm here for the internship!" I said to a clerk sitting at the police help desk. He looked at me raised a eyebrow then back to the computer screen.

"Sorry no Abby Smith on this list."

"Look, Phil." I said trying to see past the blur with my fake glasses and read his name.

"It's Bill."

"Whatever, I missed the registration but i'm sure your captain is waiting for me. You think you can just write me a pass or something." I batted my eyelashes and used my mojo and sure enough he let me through. "Thanks Phil! I owe you."

"It's Bill!" I waved him off and asked around the department for some clues on to anything strange when somebody told me about a girl who scratched her own brains out.

"Where are the files on the recent odd cases?" I asked a detective and he gladly told me.

"Those FBI guys have them." I thanked him and headed to their direction.

"Excuse me agents, but I need these for a paper I am working on, you don't mind if I borrow them for a minute do you?"

"No, I was just done." The agent looked up and my heart sank." Dean."

"Demon bitch."

"Nice to meet you to Dean." I said keeping my voice low. He had murder in his eyes and Sam was trying hard to keep him from making a scene.

"I'm going to gank you bitch."

"My name is not only bitch." I said blankly. Sam calmed his brother, but did nothing to settle my nerves.

"Not in here Dean, we kill her and they think you just killed at poor intern."

"Yeah listen to the nice boy Dean." I said a smirk on my face. Now I could tell Dean was hot, I could smell the wrath rolling off him in waves. I could also see the things he was going to do to me if he got his hands on me, and to say the least they were not very nice. Sam was also not innocent as I saw he was trying hard not to cause a scene either.

"Well we are not letting you go." Dean said reaching in his suit jacket for his concealed gun. I raised an eyebrow and tried to think of idea to get me out of this. These guys already messed me up once and I wasn't ready to take that chance again.

"We will take this outside like civilized people." I picked up some of the files put them in my bag and headed for the door. Sam and Dean were following close behind, but as soon as my foot hit the outside I was off in a sprint. I heard the shouts and hollers, but just moved my feet faster.

"Hey stop her! We are FBI stop that woman!" Dean exclaimed and I was starting to get looks. Tearing my hair out of its pony tail I jumped some boxes in the way before yanking off my fake glasses. My yellow dress I chose to wear flowed through the wind as I pushed poor bystanders out of the way. I saw a man on a bike and pushed him to the ground without hesitation.

"Hey nice cast Leather face, I am going to borrow your bike now." I said to the poor man who I confronted at the coffee shop. I guess this was not his week. Stealing his bike I pedaled down the hill and before I knew it I had lost my pursuers.

* * *

Sam and Dean saw the woman push a man off a bike before seeing her disappear from sight.

"I'm going to get that bitch." Dean said before taking a deep breath. Sam huffed and puffed before placing a hand on his back and stretching. They walked back to the Impala and just waited there for a minute.

"You they think she's following us?" Sam asked knowing the answer to that question already.

"Wouldn't be the first time and it wont be the last, I say we just forget about her at the moment and solve this case." Sam got a call from the coroner about a weird incident at a nursing home. Dean and Sam arrived just as they were carrying the charred body away.

"What happen?"

"Guy got electrocuted." The coroner replied flatly.

"Any idea how?" Dean said raising a eyebrow.

"Hm, maybe a loose wire or a piece of equipment shorting out, so far we haven't found anything.

"Witnesses?" Sam said looking into the room. The coroner told them that the old man said he was the only witness, but what he was saying made no sense at all. The brothers went to talk to him and found out that a joy buzzer did it. Dean took it and there was no other way to find out if he was telling the truth, but to try it out. Putting on protective gear the defenseless ham had no idea the cooking and eating Dean had in store for it.

"So what we looking at cursed items?"

"Sounds good maybe there's a powerful witch in town." Dean said before taking a knife and cutting off a piece of ham from the cooked meat. Putting a connection together they found out that both the itching powder and the joy buzzer came from the same store. The brothers went to the store to sniff out the possible witch. But after a small interrogation, a melted rubber chicken and a whoopee cushion it turns out the gag shop owner was not the powerful witch they were looking for. The next day the brothers got a call from the hospital saying a man got his teeth pulled out by a fake tooth fairy.

"I see your crazy and raise you mine, there's some kids upstairs that have stomach ulcers say they got it from mixing Pop-rocks and coke. Another guys face froze that way."

"What way?" Dean demonstrated the famous funny face for his brother. "Turns out he held it to long and it stuck, their flying a plastic surgeon out tonight." Sam couldn't think of anything that matched everything that had happened. Dean told a story of him thinking sea monkeys were real when he was six and explained all the happenings were of lies that kids believe. Sam threw in that maybe a trickster did it, with that they were off to investigate it.

* * *

"This is IMPOSSIBLE!" I yelled into the stack of files on my rock hard motel bed. I had all these weird cases and couldn't pick a single monster or creature of the night to fit any of them. I tossed it off the bed onto the green carpet messing with my hair. I laid down looking at the smoke stained wall for a sign. Nothing but wasted time crept by and I still was lost on what to make of things. Getting off the bed and walking to restroom I watched the mirror. My reflection was staring back almost with a smirk on its face. My mismatched eyes darted all around trying to get something from the image, but still nothing happened. In anger I drove my fist into the reflective glass shattering it into a million pieces.

"I am going to have to pay for that." I said amusingly before getting my leather jacket and heading for a bar. The closest on near me was a small hole in the wall with not many people. Usually I would enjoy it, but I was looking a specific person. Someone I could take advantage of and make a deal. I found my pray sitting at the bar drinking his life away. Dark hair, Sunken eyes and the smell of guilt ridden him.

"Your putting them away hard, what happened?"

"My wife left me today for her boss. Even after I tried to fix everything and make her stay. We have three kids together." He said before hammering another shot down. I asked for some whiskey and made the bar tender leave the bottle. After chugging on the alcohol I felt my eyes burn. I looked into the mirror behind the bar and saw my normal blue and brown eyes burn like embers in a fire. In the back of my mind I beg my self to stop to leave, but the words were already slipping from my mouth.

"How about we make a deal?"

* * *

**Authors note- So here was that chapter! Review alert do whatever I will be working on the next chapter and it will be up soon enough. I hope you like this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I think it's really coming together and I wouldn't wish to change it any other way. P.S I didn't mean to offend anyone with what my OC said in the very beginning So please don't take offence! I love everyone and dont discriminate against anyone. This is just for writing purposes and do not express any of my opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note- A big thank you to IAmTheDragonEmpress. I'm glad you enjoy the dynamic, i got like it's after Sam and Dean had that fight and Things have cooled down between them so yeah... My moms fine only her pride is wounded, but thank you for being concerned and actually reading that long Authors note! Anyway thank you for your reviews and alerts, now i'm going to try and write this story and avoid getting hit in the face with a ball because i'm in a gym writing! Supernatural does not belong to me.**

* * *

There I was back in my hotel room with the man from the bar. He sat silently on the bed twiddling his thumbs as I walked around. Opening the mini fridge and grabbing a beer I relaxed against the cool counter. He looked up before getting up and getting a angry face**.**

"So tell me what's this about you making my wife come back?"

"Some one's eager, It goes like this with a snap of my fingers your wife will be in your bed watching television waiting for you, her husband, to come home from a long day at work. There will be no memory for her or the kiddies of mommy leaving daddy for the boss and everything will be fine and dandy until you die." I said taking a swig from the bottle as he looked at me with questioning eyes.

"How can you do that?"

"Your not very religious are you?"

"Not really." He explained. I got up off the counter setting my beer down and took off my jacket. Smelling the fear in my pray I gave him a small smile.

"Well that's to bad, but I have the power to make your life better. Besides you really didn't want to take your own life, you must have thought you were out of options."

"How did you?" He stuttered in disbelief. I moved real close until we were only centimeters away.

"I am giving you an option all I need is a kiss." I smiled and I could tell he was considering. Playing out each choice in his mind one by one. Doubt and concern riddled his face and I knew he wouldn't crack right away. He needed time and I was patient.

"I wouldn't rush it for you, go home sleep on it then meet me back here same time for your decision." I backed away and he breathed out a sigh of relief. Showing him the door I smiled and waved just like a friend would. Rain drops began to fall down slow then pour like a river. I frowned and walked back inside seeing a dark figure in the corner of the room.

"What were you doing Anasitriel?"

"It's Ana Castiel, and I can ask the same." I said cleaning up around the room. His presence itself was making my skin burn and my eyes shine. I could tell he was angry by this fact, when he was angry with me my demon side cringed. I didn't like him angry with me, I don't know what it was that made me try my hardest not to disappoint him. Taking off my semi-wet tank top, but leaving my jeans on I stood there half naked watching him. I dared not get any closer, but let him make the movements.

"You are planning to take that mans soul Ana."

"Only by his own decision, not like i'm forcing him." I gave him that slick smile his expression never changing just stared blankly at me.

"You know his answer will be yes, angels don't take souls Anasitriel."

"I'm not a angel Castiel!" I screamed. First I felt the small cold trickles of tears down my cheeks before moving pass Castiel to the broken glass of the bathroom mirror. A reflection of myself with solid black eyes stared back. I sniffled and rubbed my face red just standing there a moment. I heard the quiet footsteps of the angel come closer to the door so I stood and listened. Each foot pat to the ground I felt him get closer, the closer he got the more my skin sweltered. Then I felt the scalding hands on my hips. I let out a scream and turned in his hands.

"Let go of me Castiel! Let go please it hurts!" I started to cry, but he kept me firmly in place not letting me move a inch. Even when my skin began to blister and bubble under his touch.

"I know you have been years without a incident Ana, I know this is not you sister. Please when the man returns tomorrow I want you to be gone." He said deadly serious, but with a hint of something else. Another feeling very few angels could even explain let alone express. A flutter of wings and he was gone. Nothing remained of him except the burn marks of hands on my hips and his sweet holy smell.

"Bye Castiel thanks for dropping by." I said sarcastically looking at the hand prints. They were red and lifted already raw to the touch and full of water. Looking up I saw the immense pain he dealt out to me changed my eyes backs to their original mismatched blue and amber. Sighing from sheer exhaustion and defeat I took ice from the freezer and set it on the hand prints. I swear I heard a sizzling noise come off my skin, but I was probably just over reacting. Sitting there for close to an hour I heard something from underneath the door of the motel. Getting up off the lumpy brown and green print couch I walked slowly over to the door making sure not to move the blisters. A small note just like the one I got before was sitting there. I raised a eyebrow and opened the motel door. The rain was still pouring and no one seemed to be out. Closing the door I knelt down to open the note seeing a address and time written down on it. It had vague yet simple and to the point instructions on the small paper letter.

"Go to the address at the given time, not to late or early. That's strange?" I said after reading the note. I set it on the table and had a funny thought of it blowing up like James Bond's self destructing mission letters. I sat with a wet cloth draped across my hips and lower belly laughing at the thought.

"Ha..ha..ha...ow it hurts so bad."

* * *

Sam and Dean tracked all the happenings to a house out in field. So putting on suits and carrying fake ID's they headed to investigate. It was a older house and when Sam went to pick the lock a little boy opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi..uh... what's your name?" Sam asked a little surprised he was caught in the act of picking the lock and the boy not freaking out.

"Who wants to know?"

"The... uh...the FBI." Dean replied before taking out his badge showing it to the boy. Sam did the same as the boy reached his hand out for the badge.

"let me see that." He looked at it and appeared to be satisfied before handing it back to Dean. "So what, you guys don't knock?"

"Are your parents home?" Dean asked a little annoyed putting his badge away.

"They work."

"Well you mind if we ask you a few questions, maybe take a look around?" Sam asked looking around then at the boy.

"I don't know." He replied quickly.

"Come on you can trust us we're the authorities." Dean said putting on a big smile that Sam copied. The boys eyes looked back and fourth before letting them in. Inside Dean found a picture of a tooth fairy matching the description of the one in their case. A few questions later and they seemed to have found the cause of all the happenings. But the real question was how was he doing it? Sam did his normal detective skills and found out the boy, who they also dicovered was named Jesse, was adopted and his real mother lived all the way on the other side of the state. Driving all the way over there they went to question Jesse's biological mother. She greeted them with running and salt.

"You're not demons?"

"How do you know about demons?" Jesse's mother told them the story of how she was possessed and how the demon gave her the child. How she gave it up for adoption and hasn't seen it since. After the long story Dean and Sam were lost to what to do.

"We need help." Dean said before they made the long journey back to Alliance.

* * *

There I was sitting in the front seat of my Camaro watching the clock. My secret letter led me to another one of many crappy cheap motels of Alliance, Nebraska. Back and fourth I would watch the door and then the clock. I was just about to leave when a very familiar car pulled into the parking lot in front of the motel room. I couldn't quiet remember where I had seen the black Impala, but that might have been from my demon binge the night before. I watched as two figures exited the car and entered the room. My alarm went off and I quietly snuck up to the room and glanced into the space. Seeing the hunters from the station in their fake FBI get-up bothered me, but seeing Castiel scared me. I listened intently on their conversation soaking up every bit of information.

"Take it you got our message."

"It's real lucky you found the boy."

"Yeah real lucky what do we do with him?"

"Kill him." I took in breath not expecting that. Castiel would never take a human life especially a boys. But I didn't think he would roll around with dirty hunters either.

"Cas." Dean the hunter replied. A clever nick name for the angel, and it's way easier then saying Castiel all the time. Although Castiel's next words pulled me out of my trance quick.

"This child is half demon half human, but far more powerful then either." I quit listening to their conversation and started thinking of the child. Did some stupid demon really create a hybrid! Minutes past with me thinking on what to do. It supposed to be my job to get rid of things like this, there must be a balance and if the child is taken by a side ,good or evil, the balance would be broken. I couldn't have a broken balance. A few heated words later Castiel was gone, no doubt to kill the boy. I saw Sam and Dean about to leave so I ran so fast to hide you would think I was on fire. They peeled out to stop Castiel and I prepared to follow. I was lead to a house and already could smell the scent of the boy. They ran out of the house to stop the angel and I ran around to stay hidden from the way. The boy obviously was powerful being able to turn an angel into a little G.I Joe. Dean began to talk to the boy I wasn't sure on what they were talking about, but it was more then likely some sort of lie for them to take him away. I mean come on the kid was half demon and the chance for a normal life dwindled away as soon as he was born. The air changed and I smelt fire and brimstone. A demon was coming and I hid. It stopped and looked around before entering the home. I watched through the window as she pinned Sam and Dean against the wall. She had power, but I did nothing to interfere. the last thing I need was a mad little Antichrist and a pair of hunters confused. As I suspected the kid dispatched the demon easily and I assess his power. Dean and Sam were released from his power and began ending his life of normalcy. They let the boy go up stairs and I guess say goodbye. I moved silently to the upstairs bedrooms and watched him. He said a silent goodbye to his sleeping parents before heading to his room. There he wrote a goodbye letter and did something peculiar. He disappeared completely out of sight. I looked around in a comical fashion.

"What the hell?" Then I saw the poster on his wall. A big crystal blue wave with a surfer and the word Australia in the corner. I knew where he went and I knew how to find him when I got there. I heard footsteps run up the stairs belonging to Sam and Dean. With a flick of my wrist and and the turn of a heel I was on a beach. It was pretty deserted besides for one lonely boy sitting on the sand.

"Pretty right?" I asked walking up to him and sitting on the sand.

"Yeah I guess." He replied just staring, I had a feeling he was weary of me, but I kept my cool.

"You know when I was sad I would always go to this lake just to look at the water rolling."

"Oh." Was all he replied. I could tell he was getting tense so I decided if I was going to make my move now was the time.

"Look kid you have made it through your life without any problems. You were a good kid who did his homework and ate his vegetables and I want you to know that even though you don't know me I would be proud of you. Your better then me kid, your better then an angel and a demon."

"Your here to kill me aren't you!" His eyes grew wide and scared. Something in me pulled away to make me turn away, but I knew I couldn't do that. It was my job to get rid of the imbalance of powers. That was my one and only destiny to make sure one power was not greater then the other and yet I couldn't pull myself to do it.

"Actually no, you see I am not going to come out of retirement for one stupid brat. I came here to wish you luck and give you this." I dropped the blade I had hidden in my leather jacket in the sand in front of him. "It kills angels and demons kid, just be careful not to poke your eye out with it, it's sharp."

"Thanks I guess." He said picking it up. I got out of the sand and began to walk on the beach. I hadn't done my job or listened to the great powers beyond for as long as I remembered and I sure as hell wasn't going to kill this kid for them. A blink of the eye I was back in boring old Alliance, Nebraska. I could just see the headlights of a very familiar Impala and hear the fluttering of an angels wings.

"Anasitriel, what are you doing here?"

"Heard something was happening so I came to join the party." I said smiling a little smile while sticking my hands in my pockets. I felt him going through my brain and I didn't care. He could go through it all he wanted and it still wouldn't change my decision to let the kid live.

"You had the opportunity to kill the Antichrist and you let him live!" My trench coat wearing friend yelled at me with calm words.

"Yes, I decided that letting a little boy live was a good idea."

"But it's your job to make sure nothing overthrows the power balance and you completely ignored it by letting him live. If demons find him they will use him to destroy all of heaven.

"No it's not my job, Angels forgot about me and demons think I am a legend you tell little monsters at night. My job is to make the right call and fuck both you and the demons over every time I get. He was just a little boy Cas, and I don't need Micheal telling me letting him go was a good call." I yelled saying his nickname that Dean had given him sarcastically. How dare he preach to me what my job was when he was ignoring his to go play games with some hunters.

"Ana!" I let him yell before I vanished back to my hotel room. I looked at the clock and saw My date had already came and gone. A small note was crammed under the door as I stepped into the motel room. It was from the man at the bar.

"Came by but its seems you weren't at home, I will come by tomorrow I hope your deal still stands." I read before crumpling the note. Grabbing a beer from the fridge and relaxing on the concrete bed I laughed.

"My offer always stands baby."

* * *

**Authors note- Okay first I hope you like this chapter because it was really hard to write. Anyway thank you to the guest who reviewed I love reading things like that it makes me smile so much! Anyway I hope it snows or at least ices up so I wont have to go to school and I can just sit and write this story. So thank you for your reviews and alerts Keep doing what your doing me gusta when you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note- Thank you to IAmTheDragonEmpress for your review and the guest for your reviews I can't thank you enough! Anyway so I got to touch the first snow today! it was only on my car so that kinda sucked and I still had to go to school.. :( But that's okay because maybe it will snow even more and destroy the school! Or not with my luck it will destroy everything I enjoy and leave the school alone:) Supernatural does not belong to me!**

* * *

Beer bottles litter my small motel room as I drank the day away. I sat in waiting for the man at the bar to arrive for the deal hoping in the back of my mind he wouldn't show. Then again I always got nervous before these types of things. The fact of stealing his soul rather then the feeling bothered me beyond belief and Castiel's words of disapproval only ruffled my feathers further. So I decided to drink a little, but my holy alcohol tolerance only made me waste all my money instead of getting drunk. Staring up the creaking ceiling fan was my only form of entertainment besides Oprah and M.D so I went with the fan. While watching the fan I thought about the great mysteries of life like how Batman fit all that stuff on his belt or why people seem to worship bad music artists. Then my mind began to wander to my hunter friends, especially Dean. I began thinking of every detail of him. Like his short cropped hair, his serious yet sometimes sarcastic voice and his hazel green eyes. Eyes that told a story to those who looked hard enough. When I first saw those eyes I made a connection right away with something deep down inside me. You could tell when someones made the trip to hell and back, it leaves a deep searing mark in a persons soul. And they say the eyes are windows to your soul. So me and the hunter had that in common, but me and brother also shared a similar trait. I could tell from the inner thoughts and emotions between the brothers one betrayed the other, they burned a bridge that once was very strong. I remember that feeling of disgrace and disgust in myself for running away from my family. I still feel it, more then ever actually with the apocalypse near.

"We have more in common then you think." I whispered as a small tear trickled down my face. A sudden thudding from the motel door removed me from my thoughts. Getting up and wiping my cheek I checked the peep hole to see the man from the bar standing there. Unlatching the lock I let him enter before locking it again.

"Are you drunk?" He asked looking at all the empty bottles surrounding the room. I looked around and shook my head.

"Sadly not yet, but enough with me are you sure your ready for this?" I asked starting to throw away some bottles feeling embarrassed for myself.

"I'm here aren't I?" He said throwing up his arms clearly starting to get angry with me.

"I guess so, You do remember the terms of our agreement?"

"Yes please just hurry it along, you don't know what it's like to lose your family!" He was pleading with me now. If only he saw the irony of what he just said.

"If only you knew." I said laughing at myself a little. Cleaning the rest of the bottles off the counter tops I strolled over to him looking straight into his soul.

"This trade is not refundable, so I must be..."

"I don't care just tell me what you want in return and I will give it to you!" He cut me off and my eyes burned like amber coals in a dying fire.

"All I need is a kiss."

"A kiss?" He replied and I captured his lips. It was brief, but that's all I needed. His soul was mine forever and always.

"The deal is done go home and you will find your wife at home waiting for you. Also don't come looking again for me and anyone like me or the price for a miracle will be much higher." I said out of tight lips. He thanked me and saw his way out of the cheap motel. Grabbing a small trinket from my leather jacket's pocket I admired it in the light. A dragon pendant adorned with a red ruby for a eye hung from silver chain. I bought it from a witch a couple years back and she said it was great for keeping things. So breathing out a few chants I watched the mans soul get stored into the little gem for safe keeping.

"Too easy."

* * *

Dean and Sam made there way to their next case right away after dealing with Jesse. It was a basic case and they solved it revitivly quickly with only a few minor bumps in the road like Bobby losing 25 years of his life to a witch, or Dean losing 50 to make up for Bobby losing his. Not to mention the high stakes poker game Sam had to endure to win Dean's years back, that he only won from sheer luck. A completely normal case for the Winchester brothers.

"Where to now?"

"Wellington, Ohio seems a bear can now break into people's houses and rip them apart."

"Sounds weird and freaky lets check it out. Oh and Bobby if you hear anything on our demon give us a call." Dean said getting his duffel and throwing it in the back of the Impala.

"Give me a refresher on your demon so I know what the hell i'm looking for."

"She's about 5'2, average build, blonde hair with black tips, and funky eyes." Dean replied looking at Sam for anything he might have left out.

"What do you mean funky eyes?"

"I mean ones blue and the other is reddish brown. We already told Cas and that was a waste of time."

"Well with the end nearing I guess the choir brigade is pretty busy. I will put out a APB on a demon who's not a demon." Bobby said sarcastically before wheeling away. Dean sighed in defeat before entering the Impala and starting her up. Sam got into the passenger seat and laughed to himself. Dean gave him a look before asking what was so funny.

"You remember a lot about demon girl."

"Shut up." Dean began reversing before murming under his breath. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

Bobby arrived back at his home/hunter headquarters top begin calling all the hunters he knew to warn them about Sam and Dean's super demon. The first group of his hunters went by smoothly but the further into the task the more frustrating it became.

"Now she's not a Superman demon I mean she can't be killed by usual methods." Bobby argued in the phone. "Alright thanks Garth, damn idjit."

"Here we are the great town of Wellington, Ohio."

"Isn't Ohio home of the greatest potatoes?" Dean asked looking at the welcoming sign of the small town. Sam loked at him with a strange look before answering.

"That's Idaho, Dean."

"Oh" Was all he replied before busting out the AC DC. Checking into a cheap motel for the night they ate some cheap burgers and fries before heading off to bed. The next day donning on the fake FBI get-up they decided to investigate the local police station. Dean was waiting for Sam and watching his daily dose of Dr. Sexy M.D. Sam walked in fixing his shirt cuffs giving the T.V a weird look.

"What are you watching?"

"Hospital show, M.D. Its based on a book." Dean replied clearly paying much attention to the fake nurse and doctor making out in a elevator on the T.V.

"When did you hit menopause?"

"It's called channel surfing." Dean grabbed the keys while same was putting on his suit jacket. A short ride to the police station and a few questions with a the sheriff and they were talking to the wife of the victim.

"No it must have been a bear what else could it have been?" Asking more herself then anything else. Sam had soft eyes and tried his best to get her to say more.

" what do you think it was?"

"No I remember clearly now, it was definitely a bear." She was clearly covering her true story so Dean decided he would take a shot at cracking her.

"We're sure it was but see it help us to hear every angle, so tell us what you thought you saw." A little fear in her eyes she told them she could have sworn it was the incredible Hulk that followed her husband and killed him in there bedroom. Sam and Dean looked at each other then around the room trying to figure what to say to that.

"The incredible Hulk?" Sam said a little confused.

"I told you it was crazy."

"Banner or Norton?" Dean ask out of pure curiosity more then anything else.

"Oh no those movies were terrible, the T.V hulk." She said sure of herself.

"Lou ferrigno?" Dean replied a little stunned at this new revelation of the crazy hulk story.

"Yes."

"Spiky hair lou ferrigno?" Dean said making sure she and him were talking about the same lou ferrigno.

"Yes."

"Ah." Dean said a small smile perking his lips. He looked to Sam for confirmation that what he heard was all real.

"You think I'm crazy!"

"No...it's it's just is there uh.. would there be any reason that Lou ferrigno, the incredible hulk, um would have a grudge against your husband." Dean asked enthusiastically.

"No." She said thinking that maybe she wasn't the one who was crazy but Sam and Dean were. After heading back to the motel and sending Sam to investigate the house they regrouped. Sam confirmed the hulk sized hole in the front door and Dean told him the dirty secrets of . Turned out he wasn't the nicest guy with battery charges, bar fights and court ordered anger management classes. Sam put started putting it together with some candy wrappers he found at the house.

"Sweet tooth, just deserts, screwing with people before he kills him. We're dealing wth a Trickster aren't we." Dean said getting up from the motel table.

"Sure looks like."

"Good I wanted to gank that mother since mystery spot." Dean said looking at the discarded candy wrappers Sam had thrown on the table. Sam got a worried look in his eye before turning to his older brother.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"No I mean are you sure you want to kill him?" Dean got a confused look before replying.

"Son of bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times."

"No, I know I mean. I'm just saying." Sam said quickly retracting what he said knowing his brother was getting angry.

"What are you saying, you don't want to kill him then what?" Sam began telling Dean how i stead of killing the Trickster that talking to him would be the better alternative. That maybe they could use him, maybe he hated angels and demons as much as they did. First Dean was surprised his brother was even considering this after what happened at the mystery spot, with the whole killing Dean all kinds of horrible ways and Dean was definitely not ready to become Facebook friends with him. Sam knew that he wouldn't get a sold OK, but a chance was all he needed. Dean agreed to talk to him first then gank him later. But before they could do that they needed to find the elusive creature first.

* * *

Sitting in the motel room I began feeling cooped up. Packing my stuff I decided it was time for this tumbleweed to move on. I was at the check out counter when the ugly excuse for a human asked for my attention.

"Hey yous named Ana sitri.. ."

"Yes that's me." I said in a hurry so he wouldn't butcher my name any further. He handed me a envelope with thick greasy fingers as I struggled not to gag when he grabbed my hand. I knew he did it on purpose with that stupid smug smile on his face. I quickly recoiled my hand in disgust with the letter and made my way to my car. Just before I could closed the door the man yelled at me.

"Come back next time sweet thing!" I got sick shivers up my spine before peeling out of the parking lot so fast you would think I was speed racer. I stopped when I was a few miles away from the cesspit motel. Opening the letter I read the few small words written on it.

"Wellington, Ohio?" Throwing the letter in the back of my Camaro I began the very long and uneventful drive to the Ohio town. I was about another day of driving away so I decided to stay the night in a small motel just outside a city. The city itself wasn't that big with only a few tall buildings and businesses. Getting my key from the guy at he desk was no easy task as he tried to desperately get my number. Having no phone number to give I snatched the keys from his hand and started for the door. Just before leaving I asked if there were any good bars in town.

"I hear The Sirens pretty good." Was his answer and I decided to check it out. Grabbing my usual leather jacket and jeans I drove around until finding the red neon lighted sign that read The Siren. Walking in I knew this wasn't my type of bar, dark moody music played in the background as men and women dressed in god awful goth makeup and S&M clothes walked around hating their lives. My nose was filled with the smell of liars and cheats as I walked to one of the leather bar stools. A women with to many nose rings to count came to my aid.

"Name's Hellfire what can I get ya."

"A Scotch will be nice." She grabbed a shot glass and brought the bottle over to where I sat. She poured me some of the alcoholic bevrage and I quickly knocked it back.

"Leave the bottle I plan on being here a while." She just shrugged as I began to pour me another shot. Watching the people interact with each other made me wish I was drunk. The way these regular people wanted to rebel so bad yet followed into a cliche crowd was infuriating. Why couldn't they just follow their role in society, Why rebel?

"Like I'm one to talk." I laughed thinking the angels and demons think the same things about me. Why I didn't just do my job, follow the rules like good little tool. Feeling sorry for myself I knocked another shot back, followed by another and another. Soon ha

f the bottle was empty and I wasn't even getting a buzz. Hellfire came over with some fruity women drink and put it by my bottle.

"From that guy over there." She said pointing at a man approaching me. He had long dark hair and tanned skin. He was dressed in casual business ware far different then the rest of the bar crowd. I could smell confidence and pride spewing from every hole he had, he also reeked of something different something old and stale. I knocked off my uneasy feeling and let him sit by me.

"Thanks for the sissy drink, but no thanks. I don't like anything that is more fruit then alcohol."

"To bad I was hoping that drink would let me get to know you better." He replied looking at me with deep chocolate eyes. I licked my lips before taking another shot from my bottle of scotch.

"If you want to get in my pants then you need a lot more then a frilly drink a cool attitude." Was all my reply. I could sense a ever so slight tension in the air like everyone in this bar taking in a breath, but as soon as I noticed they went back to normal. The man began to laugh before giving me a chilling smile.

"You know I keep the real good stuff upstairs."

"You own this place then? I knew there was a reason you weren't dressed as a prince of darkness like the rest of these people."

"Yes and if you will come up stairs I will show you what real drinks are, none of these sissy drinks as you call them." He said trying really hard to convince me to go. Against every gut feeling I had I did the total opposite and went with him. What could happen right?

"Here some of my finest. It's imported straight from Scotland." My new friend said as I walked around the upper area of the bar. He had transformed it into a fairly nice living area great for a bachelor just like himself. He handed me a small glass filled with a dark liquid. I took a sniff and smelt the old stale smell except stronger. He watched almost eagerly as I sipped the glass. I knew immediately he spiked the glass, the old stale smell was from his own blood he poured into my glass. I choked a little before rolling onto the ground dropping the glass and shattering it on the side of a table.

"You will make a excellent addition to my nest." He whispered into my ear, my eyes closed I felt for a piece of shattered glass and struck out slicing his face.

"I don't think so creep!" Holding his face I seized the moment to make a break for it. Lying down the stairs almost falling many times I could see the bright neon exit, but hellfire and her vampire assistant blocked my way. I was cornered and daddy vampire was angrily coming down the stairs after me. Sharp teeth were bared at me as he yelled.

"You will pay!" Hellfire struck out first and I dodged her easily enough. Reaching for my jacket pocket I tried pulling out my knife, but found it empty remembering I had given it to Jesse's and left my gun at the motel.

"Damn!" One of the vamps got in a lucky shot while I was distracted scratching cheek. Hellfire was just about to scratch my eyes out when something clicked inside my brain. It was like my fight or flight went into hyper drive and I had no control. I saw her hand reach out as I quickly grabbed it and put a hand to her forehead. I saw white light burn her from the inside as she burst into flames. The rest of the vampires hissed and took that as the signal to dog pile on top of me. Feeling the bites and scratches I couldn't take it so I decided to use my secret weapon. Bright light exploded burning every biter in the building to a crispy well done as I saw the shadow of dark black wings in the remaining light. Only one beastly was left and that was the guy who try to turn me into one of his blood sucking whores. I lifted him up from the ground hearing him hiss and threaten, yet plea for his life.

"We will get you back angel! We didn't have anything with you, but now you will have a all out war on your hands!"

"You think me an my brothers are scared of a little monsters like you! If we wanted to we could wipe out all the little smudges on this earth like you for good, but unlike you we have bigger fish to fry then some stupid bloodsuckers like you. So for wasting my time I going to personally send you straight to purgatory for the rest of eternity." Bright flames erupted from his eyes and mouth as I dropped him to the ground. My sudden energy boost faded away as I saw all the bodies that littered the ground. Putting my hood up I ran out of the bar scared of what I did. Things like this make me afraid of my angel side, of the power it holds. Slamming the motel door I ripped off my leather jacket and curled underneath the blankets. Shutting my eyes I dared not even prayed, I was afraid, afraid of myself, afraid of the angels, my own brothers.

* * *

"Hey Bobby, it's Travis. Yeah I think I got a possible lead on your super demon. Yeah I saw a girl walk into a nest I was investigating and I come back the next day all the Vamps were dead. Girly must have nuked them or something because they are all burned to the crisp."

"Never heard of a demon who could do that."

"Yeah, so I checked a nerby security camera to comfirm it was her, get this it was your girl with firey blue eyes and I swear jesus as my witness wings like a bird or something. Here Im sending you the footage now." Bobby looked and bright as day he saw a girl matching Dean's discription was on the screen. She had her face pointed at the camera with bright blue eyes and the ever so faint shadow of dark black wings in the background. Bobby's mind went straight to Dean's friend angel Castiel looking at the woman. Bobby picked up his phone and called the brothers to tell them.

* * *

**Authors note- Okay so there was that! Thank you again to IAmTheDragonEmpress the guest and LadyLanham526 for your wonderful reviews! I love yo faces, but something you guys keep saying is that my OC is interesting and well developed. Now I take this as one of the best things somepne has ever said about my writting and it means alot, ut I am wondering what makes her so different and likeable then any other OC out there? I mean I am writting her a little different and I am putting myelf in her situation like what would I do or say kinda thing. Is that what makes her different or is it something else? Please enlighten or me or write some more awrsome comments I don't care really, but again thank you so much! And thank you to every one who clicked and alerted on this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note- First thank you to IAmTheDragonEmpress for your very helpful comment. You have now put to rest some of my most bothersome questions! Also thank you to LadyLanham526 and the guest for your wonderful reviews. I know I have said thank you to you alot, but their can never be to many thanks! Anyway here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. Also I watched a few of the next episodes and alot of awesome stuff will be happening! I do not own anything Supernatural!**

* * *

Waiting around has certain advantages when answers come abnormally fast. Just as the brothers were faced with the task of finding the Trickster the police radio rang out with a location of where he might be. Taking the chance the Winchesters loaded up the Impala and went to go gank them a magical jerk. Arriving at the old paper mill it was mysteriously empty for just being reported on the police radio.

"There was a murder here and there's no police cars, how does that look to you?"

"Crappy." Sam agreed and Dean opened up the trunk to get the wooden stakes they had especially for the Trickster. Dean went to to the entrance quickly opening the door letting Sam in then him following. When entering instead of a abandoned paper mill rusting away out in the middle of nowhere they were in a nice hospital lobby dressed in normal regular doctor attire.

"What the hell?" Dean asked looking around the lobby. Sam gave him a classic 'I am just as surprised and freaked out as you' look. Two pretty woman passed by them giving seductive eyes addressing them as doctor.

"Doctor?" Sam questioned. Dean opened the door they had just entered from seeing now it was just a supply closet with a couple making out in it. Dean closed the door shocked at what he saw. Deciding to walk around and loo, at their surroundings a nurse walked up to Sam. She proceeded to say seriously way to many times and slap the younger brother twice. Dean watched in hilarity as the woman said meaningful words to his clueless brother and walk away.

"I don't believe this."

"What." Sam replied a little annoyance in his voice.

"That was doctor Piccolo."

"Who?" Dean began to explain to his brother that the hospital they walked into no other then Seattle Mercy Hospital of M.D. As they walked around Dean pointed out all the characters and their roles on the show without fault. Dean asked Sam to make a guess on why they were in the T.V show and the only thing he could come up with was that they were in T.V land. Dean laughed at that idea, but went with it having no idea of his own. Sam asked why Dean knew so much of the show if he wasn't a real fan with which Dean replied

"I'm not...Oh boy."

"What?" Still clueless on anything that was happening.

"It's him."

"Who?"

"It's him it's ." Looking at Sam with fan boy eyes. The long hair Fabio-Esq man came up to them looking straight at Dean first.

"Doctor."

"Doctor." Dean replied nervously before rekindling his cool.

"Doctor." Sam didn't reply with doctor back so Dean had to remind him who they were standing next to.

"Doctor."

"You want to give me one good reason you defied my direct order to give the experimental face transplant to ?" The good ole replied only to confuse both the brothers beyond belief.

"One reason?" Dean asked his lips shaking with nervousness.

"Hm." Was the M.D's confirmation.

"Sure...uh." Dean smiled before looking down realising he had been played by the tennis shoe wearing doctor. "You're not !"

"You're crazy."

"Really cause I swore that part of what makes sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots, not tennis shoes!"

"Yeah not a fan." Sam replied knowing his brother loved the shoe and was just trying to seem less girly.

"It's a guilty pleasure." Dean replied out of tight lips before turning his attention back to the fake doctor he had pinned against the wall. The doctor tried to play out his role before Dean told him his secret.

"Yeah go ahead pal, see you know who you are." After that the whole lobby seem to stop around them confirming Dean's suspicions.

"You guys are getting better!" The sexy doctors face melted in that of the tricksters.

"Get us the hell out of here." Dean said deadly serious clearly not amused by the trick.

"Or what?" He removed Deans hands with unnatural force before making a snaky remark. "Don't use your wooden stakes big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner right. This is a trick." Sam said giving the trickster a ugly look.

"Hello! Trickster!... Come on I heard you two yahoos were in town and how could I resist."

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked still clutching his arms from the trickster's grasp.

"You like it? It's all home made, my own sets, my own actors, call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out?" Dean said wanting to desperately get out of this twisted universe of the M.D show.

"That my friend is the 64 dollar question."

"Whatever, we need to talk to you we need your help." The Tricksters smile melted off his face.

"Hmmm, Let me guess you two mutton heads broke the world and you want me to sweep up your mess?"

"Please just five minutes hear us out." Sam said completely unfazed by the previous comment.

"Sure, tell you what survive the next 24 hours we'll talk." The trickster began explaining his little plan to the brothers about how to survive. Not surprising the game sucked, making you have to play your role, but if they wanted to talk to him they needed to play by his rules. And oh how Dean hated to play by someone else's rules. The Trickster disappeared leaving the brothers to their own devices. With no clue on what he meant by playing the game they walked around the lobby encountering the woman who slapped Sam before. She went on and on to Sam about things he had no clue about and he answered her accordingly but she took those answers like they were right. Dean was asked why he didn't perform the face transplant, but instead of answering right he got a shot to the back. Turns out T.V land was in fact very real, so real Sam had to perform surgery on his brother like a real doctor. As soon as he did the scenery began to change into a Japanese game show. A show where if you didn't answer you will feel why the show was called nutcracker as poor Sam had to endure. Just after Sam got his family jewels shot right into his body Castiel walked through to blue doors Dean and Sam came from.

"What are you doing here?"

"Us, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you you've been missing for days." Cas said in a little protective manner.

"Well get us the hell out of here!" Sam said still breathing hard from the hit to the privates.

"Lets go." Just as he was about to whisk them out of T.V land he disappeared leaving the brothers in a T.V hell hole.

"No no no, does not like pretty boy angels." The game show host said before continuing the game. Now the brothers only hope of escape seemed to vanished under the tricksters control.

* * *

As soon as the sun was up I was out of that town and on the road. I didn't even stop to get beer a very rare occurrence for someone like me. I just watched as the trees and sky past like a blur across the road, I was running again. I only stopped once in my journey to the mystery note's destination and that was only because a police officer pulled me over. With tear streaks staining my face I was obviously a sad case because he just let me go, even if I was going twice the speed limit. Finally arriving at my destination I was relieved to be far away from my past indiscretion. I checked into the Day-Z motel and sat on the yellow stained couch. My mind was foggy and my eyes were cloudy as the day slipped away. I looked around the room for my bag, but saw I had left it in the back of my car. Going to get it I felt something very powerful, a pulse almost impacting my brain. Grabbing my bag I decided the best thing to do in a dangerous situation is not go towards it, but stay away. As always though trouble had seem to look for me and came to my doorstep no matter what precautions I took.

"Ana I need your help." I looked at the angel in my motel room closing the light green door.

"You look like shit Castiel." I plopped my bag on the ground and went to get a better look at him. He had cut on his cheek and across his nose. I was just about to fix him, but recoiled my touch at the burning feeling on my hips.

"The Winchesters are in trouble and I need your help to save them." He said in his usual urgent yet calm voice.

"Before I help you or whoever the hell the Winchesters are I need an apology for the scars on my skin. Unlike you I can't get a new body whenever I ruin this one!" I said annoyed at him, I lost so many souls because no one wanted to touch me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time fore this Gabriel is..."

"Gabriel! You mean our archangel brother Gabriel?" Memories of my older brothers flooded my brain. Micheal, Lucifer, Gabriel, and even Raphael all very old memories, but all very clear. I remember the pain I felt when I saw Gabriel leave. Back then I was just created right after the fall of Lucifer. Unknown to me my creation was meant to bring the family back together, what a failure that was. Instead I ran away scared causing big brother Gabriel to leave, he probably blames me for Micheal and Lucifer's endless fighting.

"Yes and he has the Winchesters."

"Where is he?" I was wanting so much to see him, it had been eons since I had seen him. Then again he might just want to skin me if he blames me. As they say curiosity killed the cat or Anasitriel in this case.

"I don't have time for your games Anasitriel! Sam and Dean are in trouble!"

"Just tell me Cas!" I yelled not caring he just admitted to me helping those hunters. At the moment I was consumed with the thought of seeing my brother. He came up to me angry grabbing my hand pulling me way to close. I looked into pure blue eyes, there was something Cas had then other angels. Something that made him seem almost human, I admire that about him not that I would ever tell him though. Taking advantage of my emotional state I Felt something warm and soft on my lips. I tried to escape his grasp but couldn't seem to move my legs. His gentle kiss was only seconds long, but I felt the power draining from me. I went weak kneed and fell into my trench coat wearing friend.

"I'm sorry Ana, but I need to borrow your power to save my friends. In return Gabriel is at the papermill, but please for your own safety stay away." Like that helped my mood any, if my batteries weren't drained I would tear him a new one. He picked me up bridal style before setting me on the ugly daisy sheets on the motel bed. With a flutter of wings he was gone and my eyes started to drift closed.

"No Cas..."

* * *

"Son of a bitch." I spoke out softly in the empty room. My forehead was dripping with sweat as I tried to get up. Rolling off the bed and falling flat on my face I didn't even know what day it was. I could have been out for hours or weeks, and it was all Castiel's fault. It's always his fault especially because he hanged out with those hunters. I could smell their bad luck rubbing off on my angel friend and on to me, so not cool.

"If you can hear me Cas I hope your happy! Everything's your fault, I hope something terrible happens to you!" I quietly yelled before coughing up reddish black blood all over my face. It took a good ten minutes before I was off the ground and another ten before I was at the bathroom sink. Stripping out of my sweat drenched clothes and stepping into the cold shower I began to feel bad for wishing bad tidings on Castiel. He only wanted to save his friends, friends that wanted to kill me. Out of the shower and in my regular jeans, tank top, leather jacket and army boots I decided to get a sneak peak of Gabriel.

"Hell maybe I can even help Cas and his buddies." I threw up more blood before having to change shirts again.

"Nah, they can go fuck themselves." Loading up the car I went to the paper mill Castiel said Gabriel would be. I saw the enemies Impala parked out front sitting innocently. Oh how I wanted to punish that car for its owners indiscretions, but couldn't bring my self to hurt such a beautiful machine. I opened my trunk looking for a weapon just in case Gabriel decided to hurt me.

"I really wish I didn't give Jesse my knife, know I guess I have to go old school." I said grabbing the silver blade from the secret compartment of the trunk. Looking at the blade I remembered memories of a time before. This blade in my hands is one of the only things in the world that could kill a archangel and it's sitting in the back of a Camaro. Also grabbing my pistol and putting it in the waistband of my pants I laughed.

"And this is for that Dean Winchester." I crept up to the entrance seeing nothing, but a empty warehouse before a ring of fire and my brother appeared. I saw Dean and Sam and they didn't look to happy. Encircling Gabriel was a ring of holy fire, think angel equivlent of a devils trap. They were talking about the apocalpyse and everything that I know the winchesters started. Makes sense they seem like they would do something stupid like that.

"Now you are going get Cas from where ever you stashed him." I heard Dean demand and there stood my angel, even with my power Gabriel messed him up. I saw Dean and Sam head for the exit and I ran out and hid. I came here for Gabriel not them. Concentrating I hid my car and watch the brothers drive off. Uncloaking my car I moved inside the building. Soaking wet I saw Gabriel standing there, a strange expression riddled his face.

"I wondered when you would show your face Anasitriel, you know you could have saved me from the Winchesters."

"Nah I was enjoying the fun, besides they didn't rough you up to bad." I gripped the silver blade with a iron fist as Gabriel approached. He didn't look angry, but dogs look like they wont bite you and yet they do.

"So what brings you here Ana nothing friendly if you have a archangel blade in your hand. We are friends here so put that toy away."

"Do you really want the whole Apocalypse to happen." I said complelty ignoring his request. Listening to his and the Winchester brothers conversation I learned I really messed everything up for everybody.

"You know little sister, I thought long and hard on our little problem and as much as I love the world a d all the little things I wished it didn't have to come down to this, but since someone didn't grow a pair and stop Lucifer and Micheal from thier bickering I guess this is what it comes down to. Maybe you weren't close enough to them or maybe you have some personal vendetta against all of heaven, whatever the case, I just want my brothers back."

"Im sorry." I replied feeling a deep piercing pain for him. I failed without a reason now the whole world has to pay the price.

"I know, but sorry is not going to stop this whole thing. I am not going to say it's not your fault but 75 percent of it is your fault. The other 25 is the Winchesters for jump starting everything. I tried saying it was not fair to rest the fate of heaven and hell on one persons shoulders, but you know how that goes. Anyway I know your looking for some kind of guidance from big brother Gabriel, but I want to stay out of everything. Have a nice end of the world I am going to enjoy it as long as it lasts."

"That's it? No words of wisdom at all you are going to hide and wait! Not even try to stop your brothers!"

"Our brothers." He interrupted my rant I kept going ignoring his humorous comments.

"I came here looking for something and you give me a whole bunch of bullshit excuses and old news. I was hoping you would give me something to use."

"Hey I am not going to Mr. Miyagi for you and give you the answers and guide you to helping the world. You decided to leave heven on your own so you can decide to help it by yourself!" With angry snap of his fingers he disappeared and I was left alone.

"This is bullshit!" I yelled storming off to my car. He wasn't even going to help me! He rather just up and abondaned everyone and wait for the outcome.

"Just like me, what a dick move." I hit my head on the steering wheel before taking off to the motel. I didn't need his help anyway, if he didn't care then I dont care. In a anger fueled confusion my brain was oblivious to the black Impala barraeling down the parking lot. As soon as I turned around I found my face hitting the asphalt parking lot. Still drained from Castiel my vision blurred and everything began to drift away. I heard car doors slamming and yelling before the darkness blacked everything out.

* * *

**Authors note- Okay everyone here is that chapter! Merry Christmas I hope everyone had a good one! I am going to hurry off this computer and unwrap presents and enjoy the snow! I love all of you and happy Hanukkah, Qwanza and everything else you celebrate this holiday season!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note- Thank you IAmTheDragonEmpress for the merry Christmas! I got a archery set and have been practicing its so fun! Anyway way my puppy Otto is making me pull my hair out, but its my fault I spoil him. :D I do not own Supernatural**

**After the run in with the archangel Gabriel turned Trickster Dean and Sam were ready to head to there next job. Loading up the Impala they hurried out of Day-Z motel. It was quiet until Sam broke the silence.**

* * *

"I can't believe Gabriel wont even try to stop his brothers and the apocalypse."

"Yeah pretty dick move, so like always we are on our own." Dean might have looked away from the parking lot for less then a second when he heard and felt a large object impact the front of the Impala. The brothers looked at each other before racing out to see what Dean hit. A black and blonde haired women was laid out in front of the car with a large wound on her forehead from the impact with the asphalt. Sam was just about to help her when Dean stopped his hand.

"Dean she needs our help!" Sam yelled surprised by his brothers unwillingness to help the bystander he just ran over.

"I am not helping that demon bitch!" Sam gave his brother a strange look before Dean kicked the women crudely. Sam scolded his brother before lifting her off the ground and sat her up.

"We can't just leave her in the middle of the parking lot Dean."

"Your right, besides I want to know why she seems to find her happy ass everywhere we go. I will get the rope and we will take her to Bobby's. If anyone can break her it's him." Dean opened the trunk to dig for some rope as Sam delicately picked the women up careful not to wake her. He sat her up in the back of the Impala and saw she was knocked out cold.

"I guess the Impala can kill demons now?"

"Hey don't question it, this is our only flash of good luck in a long while and I want to keep it good." Dean said finding the rope and tying up her arms and legs. Sam took a step back and heard something metallic under his foot. Looking down he saw a silver angel blade before picking it up.

"Hey Dean she's got an angel blade."

"No we got an angel blade, I don't think she will miss it." Dean finished tying her up and got into the drivers seat. Sam got in the passenger seat holding the silver blade inspecting it.

"One of the only weapons we know of that can kill angels and a demon has it, kind of weird right?"

"Told you this demon bitch gives me the heebie-geebies." Dean looked in the rear view mirror at their sleeping passenger. She looked almost peaceful sitting there in her leather jacket and jeans. Her shirt was just lifted a little and he noticed a funny mark on her hips. "Hmm, weird."

"What?" Sam asked turning his head to look at the woman his brother was so interested in.

"Nothing, lets just get her to Bobby's."

The brothers were about five hours into their ten hour drive when Dean needed to stop for gas. Pulling into a small town pump station that was conveniently across from a diner Dean smiled.

"Im going to get a bite to eat at the diner, you want anything?" Sam said looking at his brother. Dean glanced to the rear view mirror for a split second before deciding.

"Just the usual burger and if our luck is still good there will be some pie!" Sam rolled his eyes grabbing a wad of cash heading for the diner. Dean got out of the Impala and began to pump gas. Seeing no one was around he decided to check on his passenger. Looking her over and feeling her pockets for any other weapon he saw nothing come up. "Not even any damn ID's!" Dean exclaimed finding nothing in her jeans or jacket. The gas pump clicked indicated it was done pumping. He pulled out the nozzle and went to pay inside.

"Don't go anywhere." He replied amusingly at the slumbering women.

* * *

If you ever get the chance to be ran over by a car or have had the luck to be my deepest condolences. Now by if by chance you have had the greatest chance and hit somebody my friend you better hope you don't hit me. Oh, because when I see the bastards who hit me there going to wish their miserable existence will end.

"Fuck." I whispered my eyes still closed from the bright light burning through my eyelids. I tried to block out the sun but a rough feeling restraint bound my hands behind my back. Still drained from Castiel's kiss of death all I could do was hope to break the thick rope. I leaned back breathing hard from trying to escape when a flutter of wings got my attention.

"Anasitriel what are you doing here with the Winchesters?" Castiel asked looking at my bounds.

"I am going to kill you!" I growled in a low voice before lunging at him. He dodged me easily in my powerless state keeping me at bay.

"Shhh, I am going to let Dean and Sam take you but for yours and there safety I am going to put you in a sleep until you get to Bobby's." He leaned forward to press two fingers to my forehead and I backed away.

"Oh no you don't angel wings! Im not going to let your happy cloud jumping ass touch me again!"

"Ana quit blaspheming and let me help you!" He looked out of the dash window seeing Dean coming back to the car. So I was Dean's car, he kept it in really good condition inside and out. While I was distracted Castiel took the advantage and gently pressed his warm fingers to my forehead. My eyes began to drift and I had dreams of choking him in his sleep.

* * *

Castiel put Anasitriel in a deep sleep and pulled her softly into the car. Dean couldn't see him and waited for Sam to return with food. Ana gently stirred obviously fighting the angelic magic so Cas had to stay by her side making sure she wouldn't wake. Sitting close to her he let her head gently rest on his shoulder. Sam looked back seeing her head in a awkward position not seeing Cas he felt bad.

"Think we should prop her head up or something?"

"No, I really want to leave her demon ass on the side of the road but we need info." Castiel gave Ana a sad look glad that his friend didn't leave her on the side of the road. Finished eating the brothers finished the long drive to Bobby's in less time expected by not stopping and speeding far beyond the speed limit.

"Sam and Dean what are you idjits doing her?" Bobby asked opening the door.

"We came to drop you off a present." Dean said in a half joking tone as he entered with Sam following holding their captured demon. Unseen by anyone Castiel was having to concentrate extremely hard to keep her sedated. Every so often her eyes would flash under their lids and she would let a soft moan out.

"Well as much as I like the company you didn't have to kidnap some poor girl." Bobby said wheeling over to the couch to clear a spot for her.

"She wont be needing something that comfy, she's our demon following us around." Dean said letting Sam place her in one of the many devils trap that cover the floors. Immediately cut from Castiel's power she began to wake up.

"Where am I?"

"With us demon bitch have a nice nap?" Dean said spitefully not waiting for her to get her bearings.

"Dean and Sam nice to know you don't watch for pedestrians crossing the street. And because you asked yes I did have a nice nap thank you for being so kind." Her mismatched eyes blinked a few times to adjust to the light and she stood up shakily. Trying to walk towards the brothers she stopped abruptly, eyeing what her feet were on she let out a sarcastic laugh.

"What's with you boys and devils traps, don't you got better things to do then drawing these things around these perfectly good floors?"

"This is your demon you were so worried about?" Bobby replied not seeing anything to frightening about the creature in the trap. She seemed like a washed out drunk hunter then a scary seductive demon.

"Don't let her fool you she carried this." Sam said handing Bobby the angel blade. Bobby inspected it then looking back at her.

"Hey that's mine iron sides give it back!"

"No it's not, that belongs to angels and by the looks of it your not an angel so tell me why and how you got it!" Dean yelled getting very close to the edge of the trap.

"Listen to me and listen good Dean or whatever the hell I am not a demon and if you keep insulting me with that distasteful name I will skin you then deep fry your ass making my own Dean sticks." The woman replied at the very edge of the trap eyes glowing bright blue around the edges. Dean being stbborn didn't back down until Sam got his attention.

"Chuck just texted me says he is in trouble and we need go now." Dean nodded before giving the woman an ugly look. She returned it with venom in her gaze.

"Bobby see if you can get her in a better mood we will go see Chuck."

"I will call if I get anything out of her." With that the brothers flew out of the house to help Chuck the prophet.

* * *

Waking up I found myself with Sam and Dean and another man named Bobby. Also Castiel, but I will get to that when I get there. Dean decided to get on my last nerve and pushed me into a unstable mood making me snap violently. They left to go visit some guy in danger named Chuck which barley ringed in my brain as relevant. Just leaving me in here with some really old washed out version of wheel chair bound Chuck Norris and Castiel.

"So you got a name?" He asked holding my knife in his hand. I looked around the cluttered room filled with books and paper. Nothing in the room impressed me so I decided what the hell I would tell wheely my name. Just as I was about to Cas shook his head no. Telling this man my name gave him a new power over me, but I didn't care. I also did it to piss off my uptight angel friend that I could only see.

"Anasitriel, who is not by the way a demon bitch despite what your heard."

"Well that was easy most demons don't outright give their name. Although your name sounds pretty familiar." He said rolling over to his desk drinking out of one of the many half full bottles of alcohol that littered the room. Then he grabbed what I could only guess was a bible and bottel of holy water.

"Oh really, well I go by Ana because it way easier to deal with." I began to feel the hot pinpricks on my skin from being the trap to long. I turned my attention away and looked at Castiel. He had a irritated look on his face and I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't think angels could get annoyed but I guess they could.

"Alright Ana the knife might not have gotten you but a exorcism will."

"You sure about that gramps?" I teased letting my face contort into one of mischief by raising my eyebrows and pouting my lips. He apparently didn't find me very funny and splashed holy water all over my face and jacket.

"Hey you stupid ass what the hell!" I yelled rubbing the water from my eyes and seeing my skin burn and making the water turn to steam right before my eyes. My new friend began saying his little chant to try to exorcise me. The words would send a demon to hell any other time, but this was something totally different. I turned away from his voice staring into a glass beer bottles reflection of myself to see what was happening. I never had been exorcised before so maybe this can be learning experience. A very painful learning experience.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I yelled seeing my eyes flash from mismatched blue and amber red to red hot glowing coals. Searing marks appeared on my skin as he just kept going ignoring my pleas. Castiel just stood there not even attempting to help me, he was never going to be in my good graces ever again. I whipped around and went to silence that old coot once and for all.

* * *

Castiel watched as his friend Bobby attempted to exorcise Anasitriel. He wanted to do something, but didn't know what to do. She yelled then lunged almost breaking the trap. Bobby had a look of shock on his face and Cas decided if he didn't do anything she would hurt or even kill Bobby. He showed himself grabbing the bible and holy water before disappearing and reappearing again with salt. Sprinkling it around the trap as a extra layer of protection for his wheelchair bound friend.

"Cas what are you doing?"

"This not a demon you can sprinkle holy water on and exorcise her away back to hell." Just as he finished the circle of salt she broke the trap and hit the salt barrier with a thundering boom. Bobby watched as she growled and snapped her teeth like an animal trying to get through the barrier. She had seem to transform right before his for the worst.

"I am going to make sure your legs aren't the only things that don't work after I am done with you."

"Anasitriel don't make me hurt you." Cas said calmly to his friend. Her eyes left Bobby's and gave the angel a ugly look before showing sharp incisor teeth and snapping her jaw. She moved to the edge of the circle where Cas was standing, he was so close she basically snarling in his face. He stepped back then pulled out his angel blade hidden in his trench coat slicing his hand and started to draw a angel sigil just in case his words didn't work. He turned to Bobby handing him the blade.

"If she gets free stab her with this and it will slow her down the use the angel sigil, it should send both of us far away from you and here."

"What do you mean should?"

"It means I am not sure if regular measures work on her." Cas replied emotionless before encountering Ana again. She let out a sinister laugh and spoke tauntingly to the angel.

"Castiel you seem scared do you want another kiss? Do you want to suck some more power from me or do you want something else?"

"Ana please."

"Come on Cassy! Lets play fair I can't see you good enough from there come closer inside the circle!" She giggled furiously dancing inside the circle when he complied to her wish.

"Cas what are you doing you damn idjit?" Bobby said causing a snarl from Ana. Cas stepped over the salt barrier and looked the red eyed woman directly in the eyes. She smiled before looking him up and down and embracing the trench coat wearing angel. He felt her hot lips on his neck as she whispered terrible words into his ears. Not being used to the contact he just stood there not knowing what to do. He placed his hands on her hips with a iron grip to remind her of before. She gasped lightly from the heat before kissing his neck again, this time with teeth. Castiel cringed feeling her sharp teeth dig into his neck as she laughed into the bite. Then he whispered a very ancient chant into her ear and she immediately released his flesh. Backing away she spit black goo all over the floor and looked into his eyes with hurt all over her face.

"Castiel?" Red eyes faded to amber and blue as the searing marks disappeared. A frightened woman replaced the demon that was terrorising them.

"I don't know what happened, I..I must have lost control. Im sorry Castiel, im so sorry." She stepped absentmindedly out of the salt circle without hesitation. Castiel was one step behind her and pressed two fingers to her neck causing her to fall back in his arms.

"Can you explain what the hell that was?"

"When Sam and Dean return I will explain." He said holding the surprisingly heavy woman in his arms. He stroked black hair from her fidgeting eyes.

"Oh Anasitriel what will I do with you."

* * *

**Authors note- Okay hello people! I am going to this quick, thank you for your views and reviews I love you guys and happy new year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note- It's been a long time my awesome readers but my tablet I was writing on broke so I couldn't update any of my stories so there's the first problem! Second my puppy Otto passed away and that kind of hit a low blow on me… Anyway sad and displeasing news aside im glad to be back and writing so here's the next chapter of The Devils angel. Im writing on my spare lap top that my mom has so if you're wondering! Anyway school is almost out so I will probably be updating a lot more often like last summer so be looking forward to that. I do not own anything Supernatural!**

* * *

"Hey Bobby I got good news and bad news about the whole chuck situation. Turns out the whole trouble thing was a false alarm and he's fine and we know where the colt is. The bad news a demon has it. Bobby! You there?"

"I'm here you damn idgit! So a demon has the colt all you have to do is get it then hunt the devil. Sounds easy enough."

"Ha, doesn't it always. Anyway how's our demon bitch doing?" Bobby looked away from the phone to stare at a slumbering girl and ever vigil Castiel. Ever since her demonic incident they had not moved from the couch, not even a blink was or flinch was made by either party. Bobby, feeling shaken, had not made any decision to go anywhere near the ticking time bomb of a girl.

"It's going great besides for the demonic possessions, but I got Cas here for back up."

"Wait Cas is there?" Dean asked surprised his angel friend would go anywhere without him, or at least without his knowledge.

"Yeah it's sort of a long story I will explain when you boys get back. We also got a demon stake out to plan, remember the colt."

"Yeah I remember, get Ellen and Jo out there I think we are going to need them for this one." Surprised Dean was willing to invite the ladies to a hunt like this Bobby agreed.

"Alright see you boys later." Hanging up the phone Bobby rolled his way over to a little black book of phone numbers. Flipping through old stained pages he found Ellen's number. Stealing a quick glance at the two supernatural guests on his couch Bobby noticed something strange, a flicker of movement. The girl seemed to be struggling in her sleep much like a dog who is dreaming of catching a ball. Castiel's blue eyes slowly drifted to her closed ones as he tilted his head. Bobby couldn't really tell what the angel was thinking partly because his face was always so stoic and partly because Bobby didn't really pay much attention to feelings of other beings. The looks was maybe one of sadness or maybe worry, but most likely a combination of the two. Bobby looked away before picking up the phone and dialing Ellen's number.

"Ellen its Bobby I am going to need you over here as soon as you can and bring some beer while you're at it." Bobby saw a bit more motion coming from the slumbering girl, "Bring lots of beer it's going to be a long night."

* * *

"Hello! Anyone out there? Castiel? Dean? God? Anyone can you hear me?" Yelling at emptiness was new for me. The last thing I remember was being hit by Dean then knocked out by Cas.

"It seems every time they're around my life turns out for the worst!" Deep down I know yelling will get me nowhere, but a dry throat and a headache but it just makes me feel better. A empty salt flat seem to be my new setting with emphasis on the empty part. No sign of life anywhere and no clouds in a boring sky were my new company.

"You could have put me in a better dreamscape Cas you asshole! Maybe a nice vacation spot next time and not some hot wasteland!" I yelled feebly into the sky. Being a god like being meant I was granted certain powers like the ability to see past facades. This one simple detail of myself has never led me astray as I have used it to see past liars and cheats just like the one Castiel has put me in now.

"I will be good now Castiel you can let me out, I promise! Come on angel wings help a sister out you freaking prick!" My only answer was a low rumbling sound as I assumed Castiel trying to respond to my pleas.

"I take that as a no." I breathed before sitting down on pale white salt. Before now I was to busy to notice my clothing because of my ranting but now I had the time to admire my attire Castiel picked for me. A deep blue tank with blue jeans and shoes I would never wear unless I was going to church. And I never would be caught dead in a place of worship. I took a moment to laugh at the stupidity of it all. Castiel thought a change of wardrobe would make me a good little angel he could tolerate.

"Nice outfit Cas but no matter what you put me in I am _**not**_going to church, You hear me up there you damn cloud hopper!" Another rumble rocked through my lifeless setting. A small smile spread across my lips then exploded like a wildfire across my face. After a few moment of humor passed I felt a disturbance in my gut. Like the veil across my face keeping me asleep weakened and I took that ticket as my escape. Concentrating on waking up I could feel Castiel struggle to try to keep me sedated but my little winged friend was nowhere near my level to do so.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I whispered then before my heart could beat I saw my salt flat disappear and be replaced by a drunken man's shitty house. My head ached and seeing some young blonde girl staring at me was not the wake up I wanted. I try to move but felt a hand anchoring me to the sofa I was apparently sitting on. I turned and saw beautiful stone blue eyes looking deep into my blurry vision.

"Anasitriel do not move."

"Good morning to you to Cas." I said shifting in his iron grip. I tried paying no attention to the girl but her staring was pissing me off. It only added to the discomfort and shame I felt from my outburst that put me in this position.

"What the hell are you looking at!"

"Don't answer that Jo she's just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The wheelchair bound man named Bobby rolled into site with a slightly older looking woman with brown hair. I made the connection that the rude girl with staring problems must be her daughter.

"So this is the demon all the other hunters were talking about?" The girl said with an unimpressed look upon her face. "I'm not impressed."

"I figured." I replied not caring if she wanted me to or not. I then heard Castiel's voice in my brain scolding me for being rude to his friends. _**His Friends,**_ why should I be nice to them? The girl made a ugly face before walking into the kitchen with her mother following.

"It's rude to not introduce me to your friends Bobby, I feel left out."

"You don't need to know them!" Bobby seemed to snap at me before rolling off. Then I was alone again besides for the angel to my right that is. He gave me a disappointed look and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't talk to me angel wings I'm pissed at you."

* * *

"Bobby, you here?" Dean said entering the home with Sam following close behind. Ellen, Jo and Bobby were all accounted for in the kitchen. The Winchester brothers exchanged hellos and did a little bit of catching up before getting straight to business.

"A demon named Crowley has the colt, our only shot to have a chance to kill the devil. Sam and I have been thinking and our plan is to fine this sneaky bastard snatch the gun kill some demons and hunt the devil."

"Sounds simple, I like it." Jo replied before taking a slight glance toward where a ticked of demon lay. Sam caught her look and began to wonder why she looked so tense about it.

"So Bobby what about our demon?"

"Cas has her in the den." Sam and Dean both got up to find the mismatched eyed demon sitting with her back turned to their angel friend. Castiel looked up at Dean and crinkled his brow.

"She said she was pissed at me?"

* * *

**Authors note- I hope you enjoy that chapter and tomorrow I will publish the next one I promise! Anyway review and alert and stay awesome!**


End file.
